Q-Space
Introduction (blurb) The unpredictable cosmic entity known only as Q has plagued Captain Jean-Luc Picard and the crew of the Starship Enterprise since their very first voyage together. But little is known of Q's mysterious past or that of the unearthly realm from which he hails. Now Picard must learn Q's secrets -- or all of reality may perish! Ever since its discovery, the great galactic barrier has impeded humanity's exploration of the universe beyond the Milky Way. Now a brilliant Federation scientist may have found a way to breach the barrier, and the Enterprise is going to put it to the test. The last thing Picard needs is a return visit from an omnipotent troublemaker so, naturally, Q appears. But Q has more in mind than his usual pranks, and while the Enterprise struggles to defeat a powerful inhuman foe, Captain Picard must embark on a fantastic odyssey into the history of the Q Continuum itself, with the fate of the galaxy hanging in the balance. Summary References Characters :0 • Reginald Barclay • Sondra Berglund • Breslin • Clarze • Beverly Crusher • Data • DeCandido • Kinya Faal • Lem Faal • Milo Faal • Sonya Gomez • Gorgan • Colonel Green • Geordi La Forge • Sumi Lee • Baeta Leyoro • Mack • Neslo • Alyssa Ogawa • The One • Ortega • Jean-Luc Picard • Caitlin Plummer • Q • Q2 • Q (female) • Q (Junior) • Quinn • William Riker • Royel • Robert Schultz • Stefano • Daniel Sutter • Deanna Troi • Percy Whitman • Jim Yang Alexi • Apollo • Georges Bizet • Zefram Cochrane • Christopher Columbus • Wesley Crusher • Dante • Charles Dickens • Jadzia Dax • M. C. Escher • Shozana Faal • Richard Galen • Guinan • Kathryn Janeway • Don Jose • Kahless the Unforgettable • Lenara Kahn • James T. Kirk • Kosinski • Kruge • Bruce Maddox • Ferdinand Magellan • Paul Manheim • David Marcus • Midas • James Moriarty • Moses • Whip Parsi • Quetzalcoatl • Amanda Rogers • William Shakespeare • Benjamin Sisko • Phineas Tarbolde • The Traveler • Ian Andrew Troi • Vash • Virgil • H. G. Wells • Tasha Yar Locations :Tagus III Bajor • B'hala • Deep Space 7 • Deep Space 9 Starships and vehicles : ( ) • Races and cultures :Betazoid • Bolian • Calamarain • Deltan • Imotru • Klingon • Metron • Organian • • Romulan • Trill • Vulcan • Zalkonian Angosian • Borg • Cardassian • Douwd • Ferengi • Heptarian • Horta • Jem'Hadar • Taguan States and organizations :Daystrom Institute • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets • University of Betazed • Vulcan Science Academy Dominion • Starfleet Science Science and technology :artificial wormhole • bioneural gel pack • class-2 probe • Guardian of Forever • Iverson's Disease Ranks and titles :captain • colonel Other references :Aldebaran serpent • Baron Diabolis • Dominion War • Peter Pan • planet • The Quest for the Golden Throne • Sha Ka Ree • Tarsian War • Trixian bubble juice Information Related Stories *The events of several episodes featuring Q, including "Q-Less", are mentioned in the novel. External link * Connections | prevdate1=Earliest story| prevMB1=Death Wish | nextdate1=Spock's World | date2=2.5 billion years ago | prevdate2=All Good Things... | nextdate2=Q-Zone | }} Category:TNG novels